The Blue Eyes Black Hair Savior (seto kaiba love story)
by cynderella1130
Summary: Sparrow had a puppy love with Seto in the orphanage, until he left her. She meets him, but she wishes she didn't. Now, six years later, she reunites with Seto Kaiba, with dangers awaiting Battle City and other events in the Duel Monsters World. Can Sparrow be Seto's savior before it is too late?


_The Blue Eyes Black Hair Savior (seto kaiba love story)_

_New story! And I have made up my mind. This will NOT be a musical. But, I might fit a few songs in the story for characters to sing. And in not just this story, but it the other stories as well. And send me song suggestions in a PM and I'll think about using it or not._

**Chapter 1**

"Sparrow! Sparrow?"

"I'm right here, Amy!" A girl around age 10 comes out from hiding around the corner.

"Sparrow, sweetie, it's time for you to take responsibility since you've been at the orphanage longer than anyone else. Plus, you're my favorite student." The bright light blue eyed black haired girl just smiled and her skin was white as snow.

"Anything for my favorite teacher!"

"We have some new children coming in the orphanage. They are brothers that lost their parents in a terrible accident. You remember how to welcome the children? I hope so; I had you come with me every time."

"I do! And I'll give them company since I can feel their pain."

"Sparrow…you're parents abandoned you-"

"But my mom never did!"

"Sparrow…let's not take about this. Right now, it's time for you to make new friends." As she bent down and hugs the girl. Sparrow followed suit.

"Thanks, Amy." Sparrow left the teacher in the room and went to the front of, what Sparrow calls it 'school'. The car arrives and one boy comes up with a backpack and he seems to be around six and has long black hair, bluish eyes, tan skin and had a green shirt and brown pants and the other boy comes out; he seems to be around the same age as Sparrow. He has brown hair, blue eyes, just like the other boy. He dressed in blue jeans, yellow shirt and blue sweater over it and he looks like he has another bag with him. Sparrow goes over to them and says, "I believe you are the two boys we are expecting. My name is Sparrow; what's yours?" The boys weren't responsive; the oldest didn't have the mood to talk while the youngest looked scared out of his mind. "Oh..." out of all the kids that come in the orphanage, never have Sparrow come across two boys that haven't answered the question of what their names are. "Well, come follow me! I can show you to your rooms!" Sparrow took the oldest boy's hand and they went to the rooms. The younger boy held on to his brother's shirt; still scared out of his mind. After about few minutes, "Here we are! Your room is literally across from my room." She walks away,

"**~squeak squeak~"**

"Huh?" she sees it's a little keychain of a cartoon character. She picks I up and hears,

"Seto, she's nice. I like her!"

"Ya. She seems okay."

"Will you always stay by me?"

"Don't worry, Mokuba. I promise." Sparrow blushes puppy love blush.

'_Seto.'_

**~FEW WEEKS LATER~**

Mokuba and Sparrow got closer by the hour. Seto occasionally sits in the room all by himself.

"Well, well. If it isn't little 'Spearrow'. And there's a runt with her." Couple of snobby boys come and took Mokuba's toy train and raised it in the air to where he'd had to jump to reach it.

"Leave him alone!" Sparrow runs to the boys and pushes one aside, but the other knocks her down. Just then, as soon as Sparrow falls, she sees Seto come and literally jump on the boy to knock him over. Grabbing the train from the boy, he pushes Seto out of the way and the boys runs away; not wanting to be part of this no more. Seto gets up and says to Sparrow,

"Thanks." Sparrow's still on the ground with her face almost in tears, but more in shock, because Seto said 'Thanks' to her. Seto went to his brother and hands him his toy. Mokuba grabs in and gets up,

"Thanks, big brother!" he runs to the little girl and helps her up. "And thanks, Sparrow!"

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"For standing up and being my sister."

"Mokuba…"

**~LUNCHTIME~**

"Robin!"

"Sparrow!" Sparrow's older sister and her boyfriend, James, would come to the orphanage every few months to see Sparrow. Robin and James travel the world as architects and makes it impossible to take Sparrow and for her to earn an education. But as soon as they would be in town, the first place they would go is to see Sparrow; little does Sparrow now, her sister is forbidden to tell her the truth on what happened to her parents.

"Just in time for lunch, I see?"

"Yeah! Come on! Come on!" Everyone sits at the table with Sparrow and next to her are her sister and James and next to Sparrow is her teacher, Amy. Mokuba's on the other side of Amy and Seto of James. Everyone else went to different tables. Few minutes later, after everyone ate, Amy slides some candy over to Sparrow for being very mature Well…when it comes to kids and candy- "I love candy! It's so nice. I could eat a whole dozen!" While munching candy down, she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns and sees it's her sister, pointing over to the right. Sparrow looks and sees Mokuba with a smile on his face. Now, forgetting when there's a Mokuba, there's a Seto. Bad time for her since she develops a crush on Seto since he rescued his brother earlier. She has a cherry color blush coming on her cheeks and moving her eyes, there's Seto with a smile and his arms crossed. She gasps and drops the candy; embarrassed that her crush saw her table manners. Thanking it's funny, Robin giggles that Sparrow has puppy love with Seto. Sparrow growls and pinches Robin's foot, which was asleep. And she looks away like nothing happened, being a mature little kid again while Robin is screaming in pain. Seto laughs at the amusement between the sisters; Sparrow still looks down in embarrassment.

**~SAME EVENING~**

Robin and James leave, leaving Sparrow behind again, but this time, they were happy that Sparrow made new friends. Sparrow's in her room, getting ready for swimming lessons, happy that this time, she wasn't miserable. Few hours later, Sparrow just finish taking a shower with a towel wrapped around. She's about to enter her room, when,

"Hey, Sparrow!" She turns and there's Mokuba and Seto, playing chess.

"Oh, hi you guys!"

"Sparrow, do you wanna play chess with Seto and I?"

"Sure, let me get changed first and I'll play. I just finished taking a bath."

"Okay. Just don't take too long." She raises her hand,

"I won't!" then she closes the door. After a few minutes, Sparrow comes out in a long sleeve pink pajama top and bottoms.

"Oh, great! You're just in time. We just got done and Seto beat me. no one can beat my big brother."

"Heh, heh." Seto smiles in amusement. "I could try."

"Go ahead! But, I'm not going to lose." After 10 minutes, "See! I told you!"

"You're right! I guess no one can beat the great Seto. I guess, like a sparrow, I'm better off at singing. But, it's getting late. I'll be heading off to bed. Good night, guys."

"Night!"

"Good night, Sparrow."

**~NEXT MORNING~**

Sparrow wakes up, seeing a rose on the bed along with a little Mokuba.

"Good morning, Sparrow!"

"Oh, good morning, Mokuba."

"I was told to give you this…from Seto."

"Oh. How lovely." As Sparrow takes the rose and slightly blushes.

"There's a singing competition in the late evening if you wanna register."

"Oh. I don't think…"

"Of course she'll do it!" They look out the doorway and there's Amy.

"Heh, heh." Chuckled a nervous Sparrow. Amy smiles and walks away. What's Sparrow going to do for a song? "Hmm… I think there's a song I can do. I heard it before when an elderly woman came to drop some flowers off."

"Oh?"

"She called it Dragonborn. It states of a prophecy that the Dragonborn will come and end all of the darkness and evil that rises in this land. But, even though the darkness is gone, the legend still rises until we have a champion."

"What? Meaning that even now, we are still in danger?"

"It's just a story, Mokuba. But if the legend was true, then yes. Even today we be in trouble."

"Oh."

"Did you dream?"

"Actually, yeah. I was drawing Blue Eyes White Dragon and it came to life!"

"Oh wow! A…Blue Eyes?"

"It's a Duel Monster card that my brother really wants later, but yeah, it came to life!"

"Oh, Mokuba. Haha!"

"He's here!" Sparrow hears a woman and Mokuba runs to see his brother. Seto and Mokuba stands in front of a tall man. She hides,

"Seto?"

"You're Gozaburo Kaiba. I challenge you to a chess match and if I win, you'll adopt me and my brother today!"

'_What!?'_

"Ah hahaha! You must not know me. I never lose to a game of chess!"

"Neither do I." the match takes place and in truth, Sparrow really wants Seto to lose. She don't want them to go away. It seems that she's asking too much. "You lose!" says Seto.

"NOO!" screams Sparrow as she runs to her room, in tears. She didn't even want to say good-bye.

A year has gone by and Sparrow has been adopted by a couple, who runs a teacup boutique.

"All finish for the day. Now, go play; thank you, Sparrow." Sparrow walks alone to the park, when she notices a black car passing by and sees the boy so familiar to her.

"Seto!" she runs, following the car to what she's been told the Kaiba Mansion. She waits for a bit, before she makes herself known. She goes to the front guard, "Excuse me. I am a friend of Seto. May I see him?"

"Little girl, get lost!"

"Now, let's be polite to our guest." Gozaburo comes to the front and sees the girl. She bows,

"Good evening, Mr. Kaiba."

"Say, you're the girl from that orphanage."

"Yes. I am a friend of Seto. May I see him?" Gozaburo takes Sparrow and she hears commotions in the room. She turns to Gozaburo, he disappears.

"Why, Mokuba!?" Sparrow opens the door and sees Mokuba on the floor, Seto standing along with 5 men.

"SETO, STOP!" He turns; his eyes are not the same as they were when she met him. He goes to her and pushes her to the ground.

"And you! Why weren't you happy when Mokuba and I were adopted!? You stupide girl! I never want to see you again!" Sparrow's in shock. She can't believe he said those awful things. This was not the boy she loves. In tears, she walks away, never wanting anything to do with her.

Six years later, the couple she was with died in an accident. She's now in another orphanage. So, how is it I know of this? Because I'm that little girl that had a puppy love with Seto. I am Sparrow Susagi and this is my story.


End file.
